Pokemon an Elemental adventure
by kip2210
Summary: Join The Elemental's on there Adventure in the Pokemon world will they save the day or die trying... probably the the second one (Work In Progress)


**:Me** : this is my first story i hope you enjoy

Kai: Why is the intro so long

Me: ...YOU AR MY CREATION SO AND DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN SHUT UP

Kai: kip2210 does not own Pokemon...He wishes he owns pokemon

Me: I Heard that...

Kai: Enjoy the story

* * *

 **Around 7,000,000,000,000 years ago**

In the beginning of this dimension there was nothing just the void absolute nothing. Until, the void grew tired of just nothing he wanted something more he wanted light, so by using most of his power he created a flame. He enjoyed playing with the little flame; so much so that he gave it life and purpose. This new being wasn't made of pure emptiness as was the void no, he was maid out of the one thing the void lacked…a soul.

"Where am I?" the fiery being asked.

"My domain…the void" the Fire being looked around for the source of the voice

"You can't see me with your mortal eyes," the emptiness thundered, the Fire being stopped looking and sat down on what appeared to be nothing

"Umm… I hate to be rude but…Why did you create me?" the flame questioned

"The simple answer is that my brother Corona has made a new dimension in my domain" the void stated "and you are my gift to that dimension the protector and the one who will keep the dimension safe"

"But I am one mortal, one made of destruction and dread" the Fire said with remorse

"Yes that is a good point" the void said "However if one being was perfect, if one being could control everything, all the whole of the multiverse could be corrupted

"Ok…I will defend this new dimension… on one request "the Flame said shyly

The void was shocked no mortal has ever shown this much bravery, he was barging with the most powerful god ever created, the void

"What is thy request" the void asked patiently

"You gave me life and purpose" the Flame said "I want that for all!" "I want that For Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Draco, and Dark and…" the flame stopped thinking 'will he agree?'

The voids patience was warring thin "And what" "And void…"

The void was once again shocked he wanted him to bring life to himself

"…I will but for one request." The void stated "And that is…"

"That you will treat me as an equal" The flame smiled "ok" and with that the void had his soul it was created the moment he and his flame became friends

* * *

 **Present time "2015"**

"KAI!" I was swiftly removed form my daydream an brought back to reality much to my discomfort

"Yes miss canon..." I said

"The answer" she said impatiently

"Uhh…"I wasn't paying attention to the lesion….again "Five?"

"Close" she stated sarcastically"it's sixty five point three"

The whole class burst out laughing as I shoved my head into my arms 'thankfully this is the last day of term an I will have no more hard work to do! I think…

"Alright class time to pack up!"All the class cheered

Btw my name is Kai parker I am 14 and I have brown hair, grey eyes and I am basically a superhero! Well sort of, I am elemental water, an all-powerful being that has the ability to control water however I am different I have the power to call on the different spirits of the zodiac… you know that horoscope thing with Gemini, Leo ,Virgo… anyway I am not the only elemental in the school "Kai!" I look around to find my best friend and Fellow elemental Michael or as we call him Michi

"Hey Michi what's up?"I yell back

"You ….going to the… library… today "he asks out of breath from trying to catch up to me

"Yeah I still have to fight Jake to prove to Haydn that a latios can beat a zoroark"

As I said before I wasn't the only elemental that is in the school me, Michi, Jake and Haydn are the main four of the school there are some others but we are the strongest team. By the way Michi is a steel elemental Haydn is the fire elemental and Jake is the super rare void elemental

"That's the sixth time this week! Just except that latios isn't as good as…" his sentence was cut short as a giant worm monster came up through the earth

"Great… and we can't transform because there are people around…" then a boy in a white golden suit jumped down from the roof

"You are the ones I am looking for…but first…" he turned to the monster worm an held his palm out as a small orb of pure white energy formed and he shouted "JUDGEMENT" as he fired a beam of white light that erased it from existence

Just then two people come running in "What the hell is going on!?" Jake shouts while he and Haydn run over to us. Haydn not looking up from his DS screen

"A guy in a gold and white suit, just one shot a sub terra creature "

"That 'Guy' would be me" Said the golden boy now looking a bit friendlier

"Do you have a name? " I inquired he then was incased in a bright white light, when the light faded there was a four legged creature with a golden ring floating around its waist

My face was priceless, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped and I could not stop mumbling

Others both had dropped jaws also except for Haydn, who even still looked away from his DS for a moment but then shrugged and continued

"ARCEUS!" Me, Jake and Michi Scream in shock at the literal god in front off us

"Yes I am Arceus and I have come to ask for your assistance"

After recovering from the shock I quickly kneel and Haydn follows suit the others just stand there still recovering from the shock "what is it you need lord Arceus"

"thank you for showing respect, as stated from before I need your assistance, after I First lost the plates that gave all Pokémon life, I kept them hidden in Kanto for years they where fine until an evil man named Cyrus stole all the plates par 5 which I have with me" Then he summons four of the five plates an they float towards us and stop in midair " the plates I keep with me are the only ones left and with what he is doing to the others it is slowly killing me. This is why I need you to come with me to the Pokémon world and retrieve the plates."

We all look at each other and nod "Ok! The elementals accept the request!" Arceus then smiles for a moment but then he goes back to being neutral

"ok however after I teleport you your powers will be inactive because they come from the earths essence but I will bind my last remaining plates to you to in order to grant you new ones" that shocked me he that can give humans the powers of his own plates to command "There will be a side effect to the bonding. It is not dangerous but it is strange" "with that out of the way Welcome to the world of Pokémon…" that was the last thing I hear then everything went black but just before that I swear I could not feel my legs…

* * *

P.V.O. still Kai

As I woke up I Felt like my wrists where chained up but I didn't feel any I couldn't put my claw on it…'wait…CLAW!?'

'WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE CLAWS' I screeched telepathically…WHAT I can't speak! I looked over to my side and saw a starly taking a sip of water… OK so at least Arceus wasn't joking

The starly spots me and takes a bow "lord latios do you need assistance" it asks me while snickering

'Ugh…Lord Latios? Who are you talking about?' I was puzzled about everything going on, for instance how is a Pokemon talking!

"I am referring to you, your greatness" he said while getting back up staring at me with a goofy smile. I got up and moved towards the pond until I looked down and gasped. Staring back at me was the biggest ruby eyes I ever saw 'wow 'I mumbled

"Are you okay your greatness?" he asked putting his wing on me

'Y...Yeah I'm fine thank you…um' I didn't know his name "Sora"

'Thank you Sora' he seemed to be happy about me thanking him 'by the way where are we?"

"…East Eterna forest" he said while looking around for something

'Oh..' Suddenly the starly starts laughing his head off

'What's so funny I don't get the Jo…." Suddenly the little bird starts to do a spin in the air in a purple light and turns in to a zorua '...ke… what the hell I am so confused your not Sora… or are you Sora ..or was the whole thing a trick?' I said confused

"Wow your side effect was worse then mine" that voice it was so familiar it sounded like 'Jake!?'

He smirked "Maybe… yeah it's me" he states while striking a pose

'Good to see you' then I thought 'hey where's Michi I bet he…'"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted a voice from deeper in the forest 'why do people keep cutting me…' "I think that's Michi" 'WHY!"

So we floated/dashed off in the direction of the shouting person..Um...Pokemon when I saw a black ring on Jake's upper forearm...Uh paw… forepaw.

'Hey what's that' I said while pointing a claw at it we stopped to take a look

"I don't know… hey you got one too well actually you got two" he said pointing at my arms I looked and saw two light blue gauntlets on my wrists. They had some kind of pattern

'cool' I kept looking at them until I saw what looked like a button I pressed it until I was engulfed into a light blue light an then opened my eyes until I opened my eyes and saw a human hand.

I looked at my reflection and quickly realized that I was a human again…well sort of…I now had light blue hair, still had the ruby from before, and I was wearing a light blue and white outfit

'Wow that's very in…' "Hey didn't Michi use to become really angry about us calling him Michi" there's a angry scream coming deeper from the forest, simultaneously we say ' oh crap' Jake turns into a human just before…

* * *

P.O.V change Jake

A flying riolu goes towards Kai's face well I quickly dodge a mouthful of riolu fist… Uh… paw? Anyway Kai gets sent flying into a tree turning back in to a latios well a angry riolu screeches to us in a feminist voice that's is way to familiar to us

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS YOU EVIL CREATURES!?"

"Uhh dude its us" I said as we here a scream from behind us from a

'run… run… run…RUN …RUN!' at that point we realize the tree was no tree but a Trevenant? Wait how that make sense "

dudes we need to go… LIKE RIGHT NOW"

"wait where's Haydn" 'actually he's on my b…' "found Haydn "

'…really… just get on my back'

Kai says as everyone gets on kais back except me

"wait one sec… I have an idea"

* * *

P.O.V change Michi

Okay I'm freaking out right now all of us have turned into Pokemon I focused punch a latias which is apparently Kai

' I can hear you, don't make me pull a Michi on your as…'

I get, I get we want to keep a pg rating, don't we? Anyway I focused punched a LATIOS into a trevenant which still baffles m… "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR"

What in the actual fu…

'Michi…pg…pg'

OK… still why the hell is there a reshiram about to fusion flare this Trevanant to ash

"PLEASE" says now the crying trevanant "PLEASE FORGIVE ME LORD RESHIRAM"

"I SHALL GIVE YOU FORGIVENESS AS LONG AS…"

"Y-y-yes lord reshiram"

Wait why is the reshiram smirking?

'I should probably mention…you know what I tell you later after the trevanant help us

Uh OK that didn't answer anything…

"if you help me and my comrades find Eterna city I would be most grateful"

The trevenant smiled and lead us to a path

"of course your greatness"

* * *

Me: That was my First chapter i hope you like it

Kai: You know there is a better story of a human turning into a latios on this website

Me: yes i know

Kai :i win...

Me: ANYWAY, hope you like it

Kai Bye

Jake: I BETTER HAVE MORE TO SAY NEXT CHAPTER

Me: OK...BYE


End file.
